


Open Sesame

by Quankk



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and surprisingly enough this is, they don't fight or anything but jim is mean to a door, violence is always the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quankk/pseuds/Quankk
Summary: Jim has a bad day, and Oswald, like a good boyfriend, wants to help him relax and let out his frustrations.Doesn't mean he can't have a little fun with it.





	Open Sesame

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you are familiar with the show Preacher, this is based off of the scene at the end of S2E1 with Jesse and Tulip. if i find the scene by itself i'll put it on here because it's great

Jim and Oswald have never had a relationship that one could call “normal”. Even after they finally rode through the roller coaster that was misunderstanding and heartbreak, they were never the average affectionate couple. They had their days of course, but one thing that stayed true throughout the entirety of their history was aggression. It changed forms from distancing, to challenging, to protective, but it was still there, always.

 

Neither of them would have it any other way. They needed it. Jim needed Oswald’s sharp quips, Oswald needed Jim’s possessive arm around him. They needed screaming fist fights and angry makeup sex to settle arguments. The aggression and violence was a stress-relief, a reassurance, and rather than create a rift between them it strengthened their bond as they were both unrelenting and powerful, and they loved that about each other.

 

So one night, when Jim came home from a very, _very_ long day at the precinct with a dead end case and frustration emitting from his very being, Oswald knew exactly what to do.

 

“Hey.” Oswald said softly, just to get Jim’s attention from where he was trying to bury himself alive in their bed.

 

“Hm?” Jim grunted, turning over and raising himself up on his elbows to look at the smaller man.

 

“Do you know what I like to do when I’ve had a bad day?” Oswald leaned against the doorframe to the en suite bathroom.

 

“Brutally murder some schmuck?” Jim quipped dryly, but with the faintest smirk on his face.

 

Oswald couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him, “After that, I mean.”

 

At that, the raven-haired man’s demeanor changed slightly, his voice dropping an octave and something undeniably primal dripping from each word. “No, when I have an absolutely horrible day, I like to go into the bathroom, and lock the door behind me…” As Oswald said this, he slowly backed into the bathroom, keeping eye contact with Jim until the door was shut. With one last lingering stare through the crack in the door, Oswald could see Jim’s pupils dilate in realization, and he closed and locked the door. Then, he backed up and sat on the counter to watch the show.

 

Jim grinned at the closed bathroom door, immediately getting up from the bed to investigate. He tried the doorknob first, of course it was actually locked.

 

“Open it.” Jim growled, just on the teasing side of threatening, still with a grin on his face.

 

“ _You_ open it.” He heard Oswald call from the other side, could almost see his matching smile.

 

Jim stepped back and studied the door for a second.

 

“ _God I love this man_.” He thought as he brought his hand up and swung at the door, which rattled under the impact. Sturdy, but the wood was aged. This would be fun. He swung again.

 

Oswald watched the door shake with each blow, a blush spreading through his cheeks and down his neck. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he watched his lover’s display of power, and his breath hitched when finally a part of the door gave, the sliver of wood skittering onto the tile floor.

 

Jim didn’t stop after he busted a hole through the door, though. He continued punching through it, sending pieces of splintered wood flying, and Oswald laughed breathlessly as he shielded himself from the debris. What little was left of the door, Jim gave a hard kick to, knocking what remained off of the hinges and sending it crashing onto the floor.

 

Jim stood in the doorway, seeing Oswald perched on the counter, breathing heavy to match his own like _he_ was the one to have broken the door down. He was flushed, his freckles visible in the low light, and the most adoring look gracing his pretty features, better than even the ones he gave Jim when they first met. Jim stepped through the rubble to claim this beautiful man.

 

Oswald watched with hearts in his eyes as Jim stepped through the doorway towards him, taking in his disheveled hair and already bruising knuckles.

 

“ _God I love this man_.” Was all Oswald could think as he gripped Jim’s shoulders, Jim’s own hands firmly on his hips as he leaned down to kiss him hotly, mumbling something about letting Gabe handle the door issue in the morning and not a second before.

 

Tonight, the shattered remains of that door were a reminder for them both; it was a promise and a pledge.


End file.
